Ice Skating and Insecurities
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: Ally teaches Austin to ice-skate, and helps him overcome some insecurities. Bit different because it's Austin feeling insecure, not Ally. Enjoy! Auslly pairing and there is Trez (but not romantic).


**Hey everyone :) Another Auslly fic for you people :) **

**Basically about Ally teaching Austin to ice-skate, and helping him overcome some insecurities. I know Ross actually knows how to skate, but y'know, this is Austin here :) Somewhat future-fic as Austin and Ally are dating in this.**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, Stuck on You on anything else which may seem familiar. All rights belong to Disney Channel. **

* * *

"Come on Austin! You're really going to enjoy this! It's going to be great!" Ally enthusiastically bubbled beside her boyfriend, her best friend and best freckled friend flanked the other side of Austin.

The four of them are having their weekly outing. Since Austin and Ally have been signed to separate record labels, the four have hardly had any spending time together. Therefore, it was decided unanimously that there would be a weekly outing, just the four of them, no work talk involved. It was Ally's choice this week. The other three were petrified that it would be another museum trip like her last choice.

"Hehe, okay Alls, whatever you say," Austin replied.

"But Austin, don't you remember the last time Ally picked? It wasn't fun at all, and I thought - Oof!" Dez was cut off by a sharp nudge with Trish's elbow. "Doofus, shut up." She muttered, and turned to face Ally, "He's speaking nonsense. Where are we going Ally?"

Ally's eyes lit up as their destination came to view. "There!" She pointed out.

"Ice skating?" The three shouted, Dez and Trish more energetically than Austin.

"Forget what I said Ally, this is auh-MAZING!" Dez yelled, the latter part of the last word said in a high-pitched tone.

Trish and Dez sped off, leaving Austin and Ally in their wake. Ally laughed and began to follow, but was stopped when Austin pulled her hand back and gripped it tightly in his.

"Austin, you okay?"

"Whhhhaaattt?" He replied in the high-pitched tone that indicated he was lying. "Course I'm fine, pfft, whatcha talking about? Uh huh, totally good." Austin said, and laughed sheepishly. He planted soft kiss on her head, "Le-let's go!" He walked off, leaving a confused Ally following in his wake.

* * *

Ally, Trish and Dez have gotten their skates on and were skating smoothly, having random competitions with each other. Austin watched in awe, especially at his girlfriend who started skating backwards. He lagged behind, slowly placing on his skates. Truth was, he didn't know how to skate, never learnt in his life, more comfortable spending time on ice. Additionally, he didn't want Ally to see him as a complete loser, and break-up with him for someone better. "_Besides, I should be the one to teach Ally stuff_," he thought, the 'manly-boyfriend' part of him appearing on the surface.

Knowing he couldn't procrastinate any further, he got on the ice, gripping the sides as if his life depended on it. Ally, Trish and Dez skated up alongside him.

"Hey Austin, I thought you could skate," Trish stated, her eyes narrowed at the way his hands gripped the rink tightly.

"Haha, of course I can, I just prefer the sides, it's all," Austin replied, still focusing on not falling over.

"Yeah, but Austin remember? You never wanted to learn when my mum put me in ice skating classes. Remember? And when we went for that ice hockey -"

"Dez!" Austin shouted over his best friend, effectively shutting him up.

Ally decided that she wanted to talk to Austin privately, and signalled to Trish to keep Dez occupied.

"Hey Dez, if you don't start racing me now, I'll make you regret it!" Trish raised her hand menacingly, her fingers poised like crab pincers, ready to pinch Dez.

"Hey guys, we're going to race now." Dez said, and took off, Trish following closely.

"Aus? Are you sure you're okay?" Ally asked, concern, her hand gently touched his shoulder. "Can you ice-skate?"

Austin hung his head in shame. "No, I never learnt when I was a kid. I'd much rather stay home to practice my music."

Ally took his hand in hers, making him look up, "Why'd you say otherwise?"

"Coz I didn't want you to think I'm a loser, a music geek, and leave me. It's stupid, y'know? I'm the guy, so I'm supposed to be the one amazing at sports, and stuff like that."

"Austin, you're amazing at sports! Basketball ring any bells? You were fantastic, and just because you can't ice skate doesn't mean I'm going to leave you! You're my music geek. I chose you, I love you." Ally declared.

Austin hadn't replied and just stared at his petite girlfriend. Ally sighed and began.

_So forgive me_

_If I'm doing this all wrong…_

She raised an eyebrow to prompt Austin to begin singing. With a small grin he continued.

_I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you…_

_What can I do? I'm stuck on you."_ They harmonised the last lines of the chorus together.

"Okay? So now, none of that nonsense of me leaving you. You're my boyfriend Aus, no one else's but mine, kay?" Ally stated.

"Austin smiled, "Yeah kay… Hey Ally?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you too."

Ally grinned, "Come on rockstar. I'll teach you to ice skate. Take my hand."

The rest of the afternoon was spent by the two teenagers, and later four, speeding across the ice, laughter echoing through the rink.

* * *

**DONE! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please leave a review :) **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Genie**


End file.
